dig it
by Jaquiline
Summary: when a girl is sent to cgl for the supposed murder of her boyfriend, she will do anything to find out why someone did it, and when she finds them she will let them know what its like being murdered. but the only way to escape cgl is with the help of her f


**Chapter 1**

"I didn't do it! Why can't they fucking see that?" I screamed at Sophie, as fell backwards onto my very small single bed.

"I know you didn't do it, I mean come on you had no motive, oh and the police reports they say you were found unconscious, how can they suspect you, I mean you were hit over the head."

"Yeh and you've got the bruises to prove it." A boy around 14 walked into my room

"Hey Jake." Jake was matt's best friend. Matt's death is what I am being sent to camp for.

"I just can't believe they still think I did it. I was just there, I didn't do anything...I just saw the bloody shooting happen, I mean there was this guy, a gun, a bang. And then there was matt and that stupid bitch," I said, throwing a pair of white imitation Birkenstocks Jake.

"Whoa why are you trying to kill me?" I looked up at Jake and so did Sophie. glareglare "ok, ok that wasn't funny, I get it. Come on you've got to pack."

Ok I guess I should explain what happened and why my boyfr…why matt ended up dead. My name is Tegan, and this is my problem. -

It all began with me and my boyfriend Matt, our relationship was great I mean we were in love, well every boyfriend feel like love when you're a teen, but I mean it was totally great. Until one night he leant into kiss me, I mean kiss is ok, kiss is great but then he began going too far like he was pressuring me to have sex with him. So I said ok. Do you think I'm stupid, of course I said no. I mean HELLO I was only fourteen I wasn't ready. He seemed ok with it over the phone but I felt really bad about the way I reacted when he asked me, so as usual I went to Sophie for advice. The best Idea she could give me was that maybe I could just go around and talk to him about it and then go out with Jake and Sophie and go bowling.

"I mean he really enjoys it, he'll thank you for it."

"If you say so, Soph."

So I headed over to matt's house and I knocked on his door but seriously I couldn't hear anything, I turned the handle and it was open I mean his mom was away some where over seas, so I opened up the door and headed into the living room.

"Matt" I said walking around the house but I couldn't find him. " I heard a TV going full blast from upstairs on his veranda so I began heading on up. But as soon as I got there, I opened the door and I nearly fainted. There was matt, my supposed trustworthy, loyal boyfriend, doing _it _with this bitch from math's class Jackie. I fell back onto the door but matt and Jackie didn't react, I ran very quietly back down the stairs, after I had shut the veranda door. Once I got back to the living room I had tears in my eyes. I mean if he didn't get _it_ from me he just had to get it from some one. I decided to go back up.

At least if I was losing my boyfriend I wouldn't look as stupid as I felt. I ran down up steps I knew matt could hear me coming.

"Matt I need to talk to you." I said

Matt freaked when he saw me coming out onto the veranda. "I think we should break up I mean u have been shagging that whore from math's class."

"Matt baby, you told her about us." Jackie said.

"There is no us Jackie, I was just doing it with you because I thought you were Tegan, I mean its dark down here."

"What do you mean baby, of course you knew it was me." Jackie said as she pashed matt, tears filled my eyes and I ran off the veranda and ran back down the stairs, I made it back to the living room and then I saw him. He was about 21 he was big and he had a gun pointed right at my face.

"Stand next to me and you won't get hurt." He said in a deep threatening voice. So of course I stood next to him, then

"Tegan I am sorry I didn't mean to… oh fuck," he said and then BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Oh my god!" I said as I ran towards matt's lifeless body.

"Thanks baby," Jackie said. "He was getting to loyal, to her. I mean what can he see in her, I mean look at her she screams 'make over'.

"Bitch" I said jumping at her. "You used him, for his money." I screamed while kicking her in the shins.

"Yes, well he's a very rich boy. Let's go baby I've got his credit card, oh and deal with her she could be trouble." All I can remember after that was hearing police sirens, and a sharp pain in the back of my head.

By missy s


End file.
